The American Mafia princess goes to Hogwarts!
by mysticaldreamsorceress
Summary: An American comes to Hogwarts, and brings much trouble with her. She soon becomes friends with the trio and enemies with Malfoy.Hope you enjoy! A RonXOC
1. prologue

**Stop! You must read this!**

This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_ with some much needed information for my fanfic The American mafia princess goes to Hogwarts.

First off I have not read past the fourth book. For those who have sorry, but I won't be following that story line. I do however know that Sirius is supposed to die. So for those who are fans of Sirius, like me, he won't be dieing. This story will be taking place during Harry and his friends fifth year. In my story there aren't many witches in America. There is one school for witches and wizards, but it's in Salem. This is my first story. I don't really care if you flame me or not. If you give me suggestions I will try to improve my later chapters. I hope you like my stories. For, I will hopefully write many more stories.

Dedication: this story was for my friend. She wanted to be paired with Ron. She liked this story so I hope you do to.

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: I don't own any the H. Potter book characters. I do however own Lizzy, her dad/mom, and Lucifer. This is my first fic. I apologize in advance of my bad grammar. This is the key:

"Talking"

/Thoughts/

'sarcasm'

(something I have to say)

_Chapter 1: "A What?"_

In America in the city of Chicago….

"You're expelled again! Why! Why! Why!" Ralph yells to his daughter.

"Daddy please. That school was so totally dumb." Lizzy replies.

"Well since you've been expelled from all public schools in the immediate area its time for some private schools. (As a background Lizzy's not bad, it's just the jerk boy's at her school. They always get her into trouble, just because she wouldn't sleep with them. They always get Lizzy mad so she fights with them. Then after a teacher brreaks up a fight the boys make it seem like Lizzy was fighting them because she was a bully. This usually resulted into expultion from the school with no one listening to what happened. Now I hope this helps with why Lizzy gets expelled. On with the story!)

"You mean the ones that wear the skirts, and the uniforms that are plad and so very ugly." Asks Lizzy appalled.

"Yes those schools! Why? Out of this whole state you think you could and would like one school. (That's her father's opinion of the 'immediate area'.) Replies her father.

"Mom wouldn't make me go." Lizzy replies to her father. She wasn't in a very good mood. Those jerks got her suspended again and she hated it.

"Don't bring her into this! What am I going to do with you? Your brothers were never so trouble some." Her father shouts at her.

"Yah, till they tried to kill us as a 'going away present'." Lizzy mumbles heading towards the stairs.

"That's enough! Go to your room!" And with that, Lizzy goes, grudgingly, and grumbling about how life's not fair, to her room.

Over the next few months Lizzy's father tries to enroll her into a private school. But her reputation causes slight problems. Then on a stormy day in February she gets the strangest message. As usual she checks out the mail for anything for her, like anything would be her but she can dream right?

"Lets see: bill, bill, oh a new credit card, bill, bill, bill, dad's paycheck, late Christmas card /stupid grandma/ letter for Lizzy, bill, bill, wait a minute."

Lissy looks at the letter. And it reads….

Ms. L. Beckly

Largest room in the house

1312 Chicago Dr.

The envelope was big, yet only a very small stamp was on it.

"How odd, you'd think there'd be more stamps. Oh well." Lizzy says as she walks into her home.

She put the mail on the table and ran to her room.

"Lets see." The letter read…

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of _

_WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, first Class, Grand Sore. Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, Iinternational Confed of Wizardry_)

Dear Ms. Beckly,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are terribly sorry for this delay. You will be starting in the fifth year. Please find enclosed your lists of supplies for this and the previous years. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Mom!" Lizzy shouts into the kitchen.

"What is it?" asks her mother.

"This is some kind of prank right?" Lizzy asks her mother.

"What is?" asks a very confused Mrs. Beckly.

"Stop playing! It's not funny." Yells Lizzy

"What?" her mother yells right back.

"This!" Lizzy yells while throwing the letter to her mom.

Her mother reads the letter at least three times. Unfortunately Lizzy didn't get the 'ha ha' she was expecting. Instead…

"Your father will be home soon we must speak with him." Her mother calmly states.

Soon her father did get home. Her parents then went into the kitchen to 'talk.' Being the usual Lizzy she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Ralph! You told me she had no chance of being one." Her mother says close to hysterics.

"I had no idea she would have the possibility of being on." Her father replied. (He actually did know, he just didn't want his wife to know. Something's he just didnt want to happen.)

"Well she is." Her mother says in a, 'what didn't you tell me' tone.

"I'm a what?" Asks Lizzy curious

"How long have you been there?" Asks her father.

"Long enough to know I'm something." Replies Lizzy. She really wanted to know what was going on since it was about her.

"It's complicated Liz." Replies her father

"Oh? Do tell" Lizzy says. She was very curious now.

So her father tells her his story. And here is how the conversation went:

"Alright but you must keep all questions to yourself until the end alright?" He asks looking at both his wife and daughter.

"Agreed" says the mother.

"Yah sure whatever. Tell!" Lizzy says way to eager for her mother's liking.

"I'm a wizard Lizzy. I went to a wizarding school. The name of the school was Durmstrang. It is an all boy's school. I graduated from the school the top of my class infact. I then went to work for the Ministry of Magic. There the wizarding government by the way. They wanted to know what the deal with the muggles was, and a group of muggles called the mafia... I was sent to find out all that I could. The longer I stayed with the group, the more I liked it. I lost contact with the ministry. I believe they believed me to be dead. But I did not die. I had fallen in love with a woman. I was one of the top mafia's by then. We got married, and had three kids. I never thought my children would be a witch or wizard. Mind you I had a suspicion you could be one." Her father says finishing his tale.

"So basically you knew I could be a witch?" asks Lizzy.

"Yes." Replies her father.

"Why didn't they contact me sooner?" Lizzy asks confused.

"I'm not sure my dear." Her father replies. "Now if you wish to go?" He starts to ask his daughter.

"Ralph! Never!" Yells her mom. How could he even think that! Sending her poor baby away from her!

"Yes I do. To rid me of this horrid place and all the plad! Please?" Lizzy pleads to both her parents. " But how am I going to get caught up?" Lizzy asks once again confused.

" I'm not entirely sure my dear. Alright. Then tomorrow we shall go and get your school supplies and set up an account at Gringotts."

"Where is that exactly Ralph?" Asks her mother

"And what's a Gringotts?" asks Lizzy.

"It's not a 'what' but a place. The wizarding bank of course." Replies her father "Oh! And to answer your question my darling! In London. Diagon Ally of course."

"Where!" Asks Lizzy and her mother.

"We shall leave in the morning." Continues her father as if he didn't hear them. "Money is no limit. My princess must have the best!" He says getting this all too familiar look in his eyes.

"Dad. You're doing it again." Lizzy says with a disappointed sigh in her voice. She thought she had trained him out of his 'my princess is better than your princess' addiction.

"Sorry Liz" her father replies.

"That's okay dad. Just remember dont go over board please." Lizzy says, though with a smile.

"It's nearly nine. You should get some rest." Says her mother. She just had to accept it her baby was leaving her! She felt like the world was coming to an end. "Both of you." She says eyeing them sternly.

"Yes, it shall be a busy day." Says Ralph

"Fine." Lizzy replies, though she to was excited to get to bed and start the next day.

"But first I need to make some calls." Her father says and started to rush around.

"To whom?" Asks her mother confused.

"People like airlines, car rentals, hotel bookings." Replies her father looking for the phone book.

"It's by the phone dear." Lizzy heard her mother say to her dad. She was headed to her room. Once there she began to pack all of the clothes she would need for the trip. After that she got into bed, still hearing her parents running around downstairs getting everything ready. She just couldn't wait until the next day.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress: _Alright so what do you think? Please write me a review to help me understand what you feel like.


	3. Chapter 2

This is the key:

"Talking"

/Thoughts/

'sarcasm'

_Chapter 2- DIAGON ALLY AND DADS OLD BOSS_

The next morning they got up at 6:00 a.m. Thanks to her father Lizzy was in one of her morning moods, for she was not a morning person. So naturally this day was no exception. This is where are story continues, at the breakfast table.

"Mom where are we going again?" Asks Lizzy yawning. She just wasnt a morning person.

"Liz I have no idea ask your father." Replies her mother cooking the breakfast.

"Dad where are we going?" Asks Lizzy for the second time that morning.

"To London." Replies her father.

"How?" Asks Lizzy curious.

"By plane of course." Replies her father. "We can't travel by floo powder because we aren't hooked up to the network." He replies reading the newspaper.

"And the time difference between here and there is?" Lizzy asks. "Wait! Floo what?" Lizzy asks imediately awake after the strange and foreign word.

"That's why we're up so early. So we can catch the plane and get there early." Replies her father. "And floo powder is how most wizards travel to places."

"Oh. I get it! The plane leaves when?" Asks Lizzy now excited.

"Ahhh! In about 30 minutes!" Her father shouts.

"Why didn't you wake us up earlier?" Replies her mother. Lizzy on the other hand had expected this as her father was bad with time, so she was already heading for the stair to get her things.

"Lets go, let's go, let's go! Hurry!" Yells her father without hearing her mother's question.

"Let's get the bags!" And with that the ride to the plane started off on the wrong foot. They got there with only ten minutes to spare. Luckily there were only a few people there. During the ride Lizzy started to remember what else they were going to do. They had to go to the wizarding bank, get her school suplies, and anything else that her father thought was necissary. Soon they got to the airport in London.

"Come on!" Yells her father.

They get out into the street. Her father soon tries to get them a taxi.

"Taxi! Taxi! Hey taxi!" Her father yells.

"Dad please! (Whistle) yo' taxi!" Lizzy shouts, along with being halfway in the street. Yah, that won't get a taxi. A taxi soon stops.

"To 1879 main St. please" Says her father.

"Where?" Asks the driver.

"Did you hear him? To 1879 main St. Man." Lizzy says to the taxi driver.

"You sure?" Asks the driver confused. As far as he knew the only thing there was an abandoned lot with nothing at that address.

"STEP ON IT!" Lizzy yells rather loudly to the driver. She was in a hurry to find out what her new life was going to be like. Although she admits that she probably could have been alot more polite to the poor driver.

"Yes mam" The driver replies rather scared of the teenager.

Once at their destination the father enters an old looking pub that the people walking by don't seem to notice. Upon entering unfortunately for Ralph his old boss sees him.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Asks a man with silverish hair. In Lizzy's opinion he looked like a two timer, a weasel in an enemy's camp.

"Why hello there Lucios. How have you been?" Replies Ralph trying to get away as fast as possible. He never liked Lucios Malfoy. He always seemed to judge you depending on your family history, or where you went to school.

"Fine. Now the last time I saw you, you had said that you would never step foot in here again." Mr. Malfoy says in his menacing, rich voice. He never liked the fact that Ralph went to Durmstrang.

"Well things change. Now what are you doing here? From what I've heard you would never be found here. After all you're to 'good' for this type of place." Replies Ralph. He really wanted to leave. Especially before Malfoy saw Lizzy. He could only dream of what kind of an encounter might take place. Ralph had heard rumors that Lucios was a follower of The Dark Lord. Those were never people he liked to deal with.

"Dad who's this?" Asks Lizzy coming up to her father. /Too late./ Her father thought as he looked to Lizzy. He could only hope the rumors were false.

"Ah. You have a child." States Malfoy cooly.

"Yes. Now Lizzy this is Lucios. Where's your mother?" Asks her father needing an exscuse to leave.

"Over there." Lizzy calmly states pointing to her mother.

"Doing..?" Asks her father.

"Talking. She found some maid with a broom that moves on it's own. I think she asking about it." Replies Lizzy to her dad unaware of how he wantd to leave.

"Well if you would excuse me Lucios. Lizzy, lets go." Ralph says pulling Lizzy behind him.

So off Lizzy and her parents went to go 'shopping'. Now in Diagon Alley she leaves her parents after getting her money from Gringotts. She goes and gets all of her school supplies. While getting her robes fitted who should show up but the largest group of red heads Lizzy has ever seen.

"Excuse me but..." The father seemed to try to calmly ask the seamstress something.

"In a minute. Can't you see I'm busy?" Asks the seamstress.

"Well this is important. Our dear brother," One boy, who had a look alike, starts;

"'Ronikins'" both say;

"Needs new robes." Finishes the other one.

"Sorry dears but you're going to have to wait." Replies the seamstress as calmly as she could while trying to complete Lizzy's robes.

"Till you get done with this rich kid?" The other red head replies.

"Hey! I resent that!" Lizzy yells to the red headed group offended.

"Hush dear. Almost done. Stop fidgeting!" The seamstress practically yells quite annoyed to Lizzy.

"I'm sorry. I think I see my…. No he didn't!" Lizzy says with a horrified look on her face.

"Lizzy I've just found the most stunning…" Her father starts to say when he gets inturupted by Lizzy.

"He did. He always does." Lissy quietly mumbles to herself. She never did like it when her father went shopping.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: Please read and review! How is it so far? Do you like?


	4. Chapter 3

This is the key:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Chapter 3- THE NEW PET_

"Isn't it the best!" Her father says with pride as he looks adoringly to the object in his hands.

"No! Dad please. Remember what I said." Lizzy says to her dad.

"But Liz. You must have it." Her father says in his 'you deserve it' voice.

"I will not have something so expensive. Take it back!" Lizzy says to her father.

"But…" He starts to say when Lizzy cuts him off.

"NOW!" Lizzy shouts to him.

"All right, all right, all right. Have it your way." Her father replies like a kid who lost his candy.

"I will thanks." Lizzy replies.

"All right dear. Your robes are done." Says the seamstress.

"Now where is mom?" Asks Lizzy gathering up the robes.

"Uhhh let me see." Her father then mumbles to himself. "I left her to go and get this fantastic broom. Hmm, I saw her looking at the books."

"Then to the bookshop we go." Replies Lizzy in a hyper mood.

And with that they go to the shop after paying for her robes. They soon find her mother looking at books on fantasy creatures.

"Oh my, look at this Lizzy. I can't believe it!" her mother states rather surprised.

"Mom, chill. Better get use to it. I'm going to be around them, so naturally you will to." Replies Lizzy.

"What? Even these? And these? And oh my! These?" Her mother says with horror in her voice.

"Yes my dear. You must now live in the wizarding world." Says her father.

"Must we? Why not just let Lizzy go to school and stay in our normal lives?" Her mother asks annoyed. She never liked it when someone messed with her life. She always liked to be in control. Although, she had to admit she wouldn't mind living in this new and wondrous world.

"But I miss my world to much. Now that Lizzy is a part of it I can return!" Her dad replies excitedly.

After purchasing her books and her mother just had to get the book of 'Fantasy Creatures and Where to Find Them', and 'How to Protect Yourself From the Dark Beasts of Our World'.

"Taxi!" Yells Lizzy's dad, but again failing to get the attention of one as many pass by them..

"Dad again? Didn't you learn last time?" Lizzy says then shouts, "TAXI!",to the car's driving by and annoying some of the people as they walked by, not that Lizzy noticed.

"Yes? Oh! it's you again." Replies the same taxi driver.

"That's right. Now to the London hotel?" Her father starts out happy, but almost a whisper for the last part.

"Dad!" Shouts Lizzy.

"What? We can afford it." Her father asks innocently.

"(Sigh) All right. To the London hotel please kind sir." Lizzy says to the driver.

"Where?" The Taxi driver asks. He had a hard time hearing these people. They must have been Americans.

"I said the London Hotel." Says Lizzy once again only this time closer to the driver.

"Ahhh. Right away mam." He says and speeds off.

Lizzy goes to the balcony and looks at the scenery. Her parents decide to go down to the dinning hall. Lizzy decides she needs something to eat. She goes into order room service. Room service comes up with Lizzy's turkey and cheese sandwich and a small bag of chips. She goes out to the balcony again leaving her sandwich on the table. Soon an animal lands not so gracefully on Lizzy. Making her quit pissed, that is until she sees what it is.

"Why you little! Oh hello there. Now I've never seen anything like you and you are?" She asks kindly at the end.

"Meow!" The creature says.

"Eeeeehhhhh! So cute! I shall call you hmmmm." Says Lizzy trying to think of a name for her new pet.

Meanwhile the animal was busy trying to pounce on the unsuspecting…SANDWICH! And succeeding without much difficulty.

"Hey that's mine. Give that back! I know you shall be called Lucifer!" Lizzy states in a final tone.

"Meow?" Lucifer questions.

"Yes Lucifer. Now how to explain this to my mom and dad?" Asks Lizzy

"Lizzy were back!" She hears her father say from the door.

"Ohh, bad timing! Hey!" She says rather to joyful for her parents liking.

"Your to cheerful. What's up?" Asks her father.

"Mommy? Daddy? Can I …. KEEP HIM?" Lizzy asks pulling the small creature from behind her.

"Lizzy! Oh well why not?" Asks her mother. For she thought the little darling was cute as well.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Yelled her father

"Please?" Asked Lizzy and her mom.

"He'll keep me company at school. Besides you wouldn't want me to hate you forever would you?" Asks Lizzy with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. You may keep that Uhhh what is it anyway?" Asks her father.

"I have no idea. But he's mine and I'm going to keep Lucifer for ever!" Lizzy says quite happily.

"Lucifer? You've already named him?" Asks her mother.

"Yes and you can't say anything." Lizzy says. Her mother had a way of thinking the cutest names up. But Lizzy didn't want one of those names for her pet.

So that day Lucifer joined the family. A small creature the size of a house cat. His coloring was odd. He was a dark purple with black strips, like a tiger. He had small wings of the same coloring coming out of his back.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress:_ Please read and review! You like? Wait till Lizzy finds out she only has a baby creature residing in her home.


	5. Chapter 4

This is the key:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_CHAPTER 4- THE TRAIN RIDE _

"Hurry! Were going to miss it!" Yells both Lizzy and her father, the first being in the lead.

"Slow down darling." Says both parents.

"No! It's almost time! Lets go!" Lizzy yells. She was really excited about going to Hogwarts.

They finally make it to the barrier. Looking for the platform 9 3/4 Lizzy is soon confused. There was nothing between platforms 9 and 10.

"What now?" Asks Lizzy looking rather confused.

"Run through." Replies her father as if it was common knowledge.

"Say what?" Asks a worried looking Lizzy.

"Run through. There's not much time!" Yells her father as he looks at a clck that showed they only had about 5 minutes left..

Then from behind them they can hear a whole lot of people coming.

"It's always packed with muggles isn't it?" Asked a red headed woman. Lizzy remembered some of the people following her from the seamstress shop. But there was no time to ponder them.

"Come now mother were late!" Lizzy says ignoring the red heads.

"Hurry dear!" Says Ralph.

They make it through the barrier and so does the red headed group coming in right after them.

"Bye mom! Dad!" Says Lizzy

"Bye dear!" They reply

"Bye mom. Dad. See ya this summer!" Lizzy says while getting on the train.

"Bye! Ron don't lose Piggy! Fred, George if I get another letter! Take care Ginny!" shouts the red headed woman to the train as it leaves.

Soon the station was out of sight. Lizzy tries to find a compartment. She runs into many full ones, and also many with very rude people in them. Now if those students, also known as Slytherins knew who she was they wouldn't be mean to her. Without her knowing it her father had become popular within the wizarding world. Many rumors were started and many lies were created when he left. He did not tell Lizzy or her mother that he was the best wizarding spy at the ministry. When he disappeared it was all over in the Daily Profit for years. Though, he's not as famous as Harry Potter. But she soon found, lucky for her an empty compartment, in the back. Soon though, this compartment wouldn't be so empty. Soon some students showed up.

"Excuse me. But may we sit here?"A red headed boy asks.

"Sure." Lizzy replies going back to her reading. She was trying to catch up in school.

"Sorry to disturb you fine students, but may I join you?"Asks a man with a hintof amusement in his smoothvoice.

"Yes, Professor! What are you doing here?" The small group replies, and asks.

"Well it seems that I was the only available choice for the job. It seems with Voldemort back the parents wanted their kids to be taught reasonably well in Defense Against the Dark Art. So Dumbledore decided to hire me back." And looking over to Lizzy asks, "Why hello there and you are?"

"New." Replies Lizzy.

"Ahhh I see. Well let me introduce myself I'm professor Lupin." The man, now identified as a professor says to Lizzy. ' Is a professor the same as a teacher?' Lizzy wonders to herself.

"And I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione. You are?" Asks Harry to this new girl.

"Again new. But if you mean my name it's Lizzy." Lizzy replies. She always liked to do that. It was just the way she was. She never meant to be rude, or maybe she did. It was just her personality.

"Well Lizzy it's nice to meet you. Where are you from?" Asked Lupin

"Well I'm not sure if I comprehend what you mean. Do you mean where I live? Or do you mean umm." Lizzy asks trailing off. 'What else could they mean?'

"Where did you last go to school? To Durmstrang? Or to Beauxbatons?" Asks the girl known as Hermione.

"What? What are those? Wait! My dad went to Durmstrang." Lizzy says. 'So that's it!A wizarding school! What's Beauxbatons?' Lizzy wonders.

"Now where did you go to?" Asked Remus

"Ohh. To Chicago public school. I doubt you've heard of it." Lizzy replies. She knew they didn't have a clue judging by the looks on their faces.

"Nope never." Replies the one called Ron.

"It's a muggle school." Replies Lizzy in a normal tone.

"Ahh. So your muggle born?" Asks Ron.

"No Ron! Didn't you hear? Her father went to Durmstrang." Says Hermione.

"Oh well pleasure to meet you." Says Harry.

"Same." Lizzy answers returning to her book. Remus sees the title it's a book for first years.

"Excuse me, but how old are you?" he asks this new girl. She looked rather tall to be a first year.

"15." Lizzy replies.

"And your reading that book because?" Asks Ron.

"I need to catch up to the rest of the students. Now if you'll excuse me." Lizzy says in an annoyed tone. She hated people who didn't mind their own business. Then again she was one of those people some times.

The rest of the trip consisted of Ron and Hermione fighting about crookshanks. Remus and Harry talking normally about someone called 'Sirius black?' and Lizzy reading the first and second year books. More like skimming through them.

Then during the train ride Hermione got up.

"Well I think we should get ready. Lizzy would you like to come with me?" Asks Hermione.

"Yes I would." Lizzy replies. When she got to the changing room she put on her uniform. And she hated it! 'A skirt! What am I going to do?' Lizzy wonders to herself. She hated skirts. Another reason she got expelled from more than one school. She always altered the uniform.

While they were gone the boys and Remus observed that Lizzy had gone through almost two and a half years worth of reading books.

"Oh no. Another Hermione." Groans Ron.

"Ron please. She just needs to catch up in her studies." Explains a very confused, and not so convincing Harry. He couldn't handle another Hermione. He could barely stand one. Always nagging them to do their work.

The girls soon return. And the train stops a few minutes later.

"Firs' years dis way. Firs' years dis way please. Oh you mus' be Lizzy. Follow me as well. Le's go." Says a very large and tall man. Many of the first years were scared at first to follow this large man. Lizzy though had heard the group in the compartment talk about Hagrid. She wasn't scared. Seeing this older girl following the man seemed to wipe away all their fears.

"I'm scared!" Says one first year girl.

"Why?" Asks the oh so innocent Lizzy.

"Because I don't want to be in Slytherin." Replies the first year.

"What's Slytherin?" Asks Lizzy. She had forgotten to ask Hermione where she would stay during her time here.

"It's one of the four houses." Replies another first year.

"The four what?" Asks Lizzy turning to this new boy.

"Houses. That's what you live in while you're here. Their, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." Replies the boy. Lizzy had a feeling he would be put into Ravenclaw seeing as that sounded like the house for the smart ones.

"Really? And what's the difference?" Asks Lizzy. After all she didn't want to be in one of the worst houses.

"I don't really know." Replies the boy.

"Okay only four to a boat please." Hagrid says interrupting their little chat.

"Please come with me." Asks the small girl.

"Sure." Replies Lizzy. The boy followed them into a boat. There was also another boy.

During the trip across the lake some boys, whom Lizzy suspected would be put into Slytherin since it sounded the worst out of all the houses, decided to have a game. The game? Get the weak little kids into the lake. Unfortunately they succeeded in turning one over, but they turned themselves over at the same time. Lizzy would have thought this funny except they didn't seem like they could swim.

"Help!" All of the young first years cried. There were seven in all. One had managed to keep a hold of the boat that was the target.

Now Hagrid couldn't hear them because the kids were laughing. But Lizzy got a bad feeling, and she never liked this kind of feeling, so jumping in she saved them by re-turning the boats over and placing them in them. Now Hagrid chooses to look back while she's saving the last kid. They soon reach the other side of the lake.

"Now, Ms. Beckly professor Megonagall would like to speak to you." Says a very creepy looking man Hagrid called Filtch.

"Okay." Replies Lizzy. She's a little bit scared of this strange man.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress:_ Please read and review! What do you think? Should I continue?


	6. Chapter 5

This is the key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_CHAPTER 5- THE SORTING AND QUIDDITCH_

Lizzy meets with McGonagall and is soon taken to Dumbledore's office. "Now lets see what house she'll be in shall we?" Asks Dumbledore

"Place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your house." Says McGonagall

"Okay." Replies Lizzy.

Now in Lizzy's head a nice conversation was about to happen. ' Lets see bravery, kindness, not at all greedy, oh my, that's interesting, and now the best house for you could be Slytherin… 'No!' all right dear just a suggestion. Just like Potter I see. Don't like being in that house, what's wrong with that house I wonder, better be in'

"Gryffindor!" The yells out.

"Well the feast is over but McGonagall can take you down to your house." Says the headmaster.

"Well Ms. Beckly, it seems you going to be in my house." Replies McGonagall.

"What?" Asks Lizzy.

"I'm the head of Gryffindor house. Each house has it's own head of house." Replies McGonagall. "Well here we are." Says McGonagall.

"Password?" Asks the portrait. Lizzy was not expecting this so of course she jumped.

"Black cat!" Replies McGonagall to the portrait.

The painting or now door opens to show a large room.

"Now students of Gryffindor. This is a new student. Lizzy Beckly. So I hope you can show kindness and show her around. Goodnight." Says McGonagall and with that she leaves.

"Hey over here!" Says Hermione

"Hey" Replies Lizzy.

"I knew you were going to be in this house but did they believe me? No." Says Hermione.

"Well sorry we don't know her that well." Says Ron.

"Well now you'll get to know me better it seems." Says Lizzy she was very excited she got to be in the same house as her new friends.

"Come on. It's almost bedtime." Says Hermione 'Finally I'm not the only girl in our group.' Thinks Hermione.

The next morning Lizzy understood why you should go to bed early. Not being an early person she slept in.

"No! I'm so dead! By the way who's Snape?" Lizzy asks herself skipping breakfast and heading strait for the dungeons.

Lizzy soon found out who Snape was.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Beckly? I see you're late." Says a creepy looking man behind a desk. The first thing that came to Lizzy's mind was 'man this dude's a total Goth!'

"Sorry professor." She says taking the only empty seat. It was next to the boy who said his name was Neville last night.

"5 points from Gryffindor. And a detention." Replies Snape.

"Professor! She's new!" Says Harry in an unbelieving voice.

"5 more points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter. Turn to page 60 and start working." The professor says to the class.

Soon Lizzy found she had made a big mistake. She saw the potion and knew she was in big trouble.

'Oh no! I'm not here yet! Well looks like I'll have to improvise.'She thinks as she looks at all of the ingredients on the table infront of her. She actually had no clue what some of them were.

She did I must say do better then Neville. But she still didn't do that good. After all technically she was only a third year. By the end of the day she knew she needed to get help. So she went to dinner and reading while she ate she learned potions and care for magical creatures for third year by the end of her meal, again skimming through it. Them she went to the dorm to get the rest of the books down. She started with DADA then to herbology, then transfiguation, and history. By the time she was done it was well past ten. The next few days just flew by. She had improved much in that time. She was now caught up in schoolwork and found that she loved the library.

'This book was so cool. This library is so cool. Better than those boring ones I'll tell you.' She thought thinking back to the muggle libraries.

One day she was sitting with Hermione when Harry and Ron came in looking very glum.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione

"We just lost our best chaser!" Ron says looking very sad and worried.

Lizzy quietly whispered to Hermione, "What's a chaser?"

"The problem?" Asks Hermione.

"We need a new one!" Ron yells to Hermione exasperated.

"Ron calm down. We'll hold auditions over the weekend." Says Harry.

So over the week all students in Gryffindor where practicing. While Lizzy took up the first day studying quidditch.

'Wow! This sounds like fun!' Thinks Lizzy after she had read a few books.

So the next few days Lizzy took up her time flying and learning the rules of the game. When the weekend came she didn't think she was ready, but this was her only day that she would be able to try out. So she signed up, and Harry and Ron never noticed, and waited for her turn. She took her turn and many times she had to dodge the bloody bludger, one nearly knocked her off her broom. Now being an American she lost her temper by the fifthteenth one. She started yelling at the bludgers to go bother someone else, or get off the field. Needless to say this only made them come after her more. Apparently, ballshad minds of their own in the wizarding world.By the end she thought she had done very bad. And thought she would never play again. That is unless she made the team. Then she'd have to get her temper under control. She seemed to be losing it a lot at this school. But in reality she had done the best, and had made the team.

"All right here's the results for the tryouts." Announces Fred.

Many complaints were filed when the house discovered that Lizzy had gotten the place. They didn't like it that she got on the team when she was a new student. But even Hermione was happy she got the place on the team.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress:_ please read and review! How'd you like? Should I continue with the story?


	7. Chapter 6

this is the key:

"talking"

(this is something i have to say/something happening at the same moment)

'thoughts'

_CHAPTER 6- GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN_

The first quidditch match was to be held a week before Halloween. During the training sessions Lizzy got a briefing on the Slytherin team. Along with all of the other house teams. Over the years the Slytherins have been getting slyer, and have been playing dirtier than ever. But being an American, though her team had no idea, she was good and ready to play this evil team from hell.

"Now remember the Slytherins play dirty." Says Harry

"By the way Harry. How fun is it playing seeker?" Asks Lizzy. She was trying to learn as much as she could about quidditch.

"Actually its quite fun. The only down side is playing against Malfoy." Replies Harry.

"Who?" Asked Lizzy

"He's my top enemy. Actually since your now my friend he'll probably be mean and rude to you." Says Harry.

"Well I so look forward to meeting this charming gentleman." Replies Lizzy oh so sarcastically. (At the moment Lizzy says this, Harry is rolling on the ground with laughter.)

"That's all for today. Go and relax, get some, I mean a lot of sleep, and tomorrow we'll get to see how well the new chaser is." Says Ron, who was elected to be the new captain.

"We'll aren't you supporting." Says Lizzy

In the common room Hermione is waiting for them. And so Lizzy tells her of her day. Now it is the morning of the game.

"Bad news team. Snape's the referee First." Says Ron

"Great! Just what we need. A…" Says Fred

"And what is the problem with me refereeing the game." Asked a very normal looking Snape.

"Nothing professor" The whole Gryffindor team and friends reply innocently.

" Really?" Says Snape. And with that he returns to stop a fifth year Slytherin beating up a first year Hufflepuff. He is a teacher after all.

"So what's so bed with Snape refereeing?" Asked Lizzy

"Well seeing as were all on his bad side nothing if you want to lose." Replies Hermione

'Well just see about that.' Thinks Lizzy as they all head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Now after breakfast Lizzy and the team go to the common room. They them plan and converse their plans of attack on the opposing team.

"Now Lizzy in your old school did they play quidditch?" Asked Fred

"No, my old school was a muggle school. But they did have a game similar to this. It was called soccer." Lizzy replies remembering all of the schools she went to.

"Did someone say soccer?" Asked Seamus. He loved soccer and would love to talk to someone about it.

"Go away Seamus." Says the team to the boy.

"I know what you're talking about Lizzy." Says Harry

"And soccer is?" Asked a very confused looking George.

"Well we don't play on brooms, don't try to murder each other, and only have one ball, only one goal and its very simple to play." Replies Lizzy.

"Will teams playing please report to the pitch immediately. Thank you." You can hear over a type wizard overcome the voice of McGonagall.

"We better be going then." Says Ron

"Ya before she gets mad." Says Fred and George and with that they head to the game.

"I wonder if Lee will be reporting the game again this year." Asked Fred

"Yep. Hi people." Says Lee.

"Lee get up here!" Yells McGonagall.

"Yes McGonagall!" Says Lee. "Got to go. Good luck team!" And Lee quickly hurries of to announce the start of the match.

"Hello and welcome to the first quidditch match of the year! Today it will be Slytherin (in the background Yaaaaaahhh! BOOOOOOOO!) Verses GRRYYFFINDOR! (Background YAAAAAHHHHHH! Boooooo!) yes, yes, were all very excited. This year team Gryffindor has a new chaser. Lizzy Beckly. Lets see if she can win Gryffindor the quidditch cup."

"As if people didn't know! She's gorgeous!" Says one of the twins, though I suspect it was both.

"Both teams get over here." Says Snape

"Yes professor" Replies both teams. Neither wanted to get on his bad side, especially the Gryffindor's. "Now on the count of three one, two, oh just get on with it." Says a very tired looking Snape

"The quaffle is released and the game begins! Slytherin starts out with the ball, oh, taken by Jared! Go Jared go! Gryffindor scores!" Lee announces. "That's ten points Gryffindor."

"Lee no sides!" McGonagall says sternly

"Yes McGonagall." Lee replies as he tallies the points on the score recorder.

After about 30 minutes with Gryffindor in the lead and no sign of the snitch, Slytherin gets into the old habit of being bad. You know what comes next. The beatings.

"Jared has the ball. Oh no! Flint came out of nowhere and knocked him off his broom! Foul! Foul I say!" Yells Lee

"Lee shut your mouth!" McGonagall says sternly.

"Yes McGonagall." Replies Lee.

"Say anything like that and you're off!" McGonagall warns.

"With only two chasers how will Gryffindor win? Oh no! Weasley is out! There goes their keeper." Lee announces horrified.

After about 10 more minutes and Gryffindor falling behind and still no sign of that snitch and two players out Lizzy decided it was time to give Slytherin a taste of American attitude and a little of don't mess with my buds and me.

"Gryffindor is down by 50 points I don't see how they're ever going to catch… oh my! Did anyone see that? Beckly just practically knocked Flint off his broom. Oh their she goes again! She snatched that ball right out from under Flint's nose! She going, she's going, will she make the goal? Here comes a bludger! She passes it to Sam, oh but he's hit by two of Slytherin chasers and a beater! Now it's just Beckly as chaser Weasley twins as beaters, nope I stand corrected one twin as beater and Harry as seeker. This is the worst possible way to go! Gryffindor is going to lose!" Lee announces sadly yet you could hear anger in his voice at the Slytherins.

"SHUT UP LEE! Not on my watch!" Says Lizzy "Time out!" Lizzy calls out.

"Wow! Beckly has taken over as captain! She's calling a time out! This is the best move I can see at this moment!" Lee replies to the earlier announcement.

"Fred, where's Georges bat?" Asks Lizzy.

"Over there. I'll go get it" says Fred.

"Looks like Weasley's going to get his twins bat, what are they planning? Will Potter play beater? Or will he stay seeker?" Lee asks becoming way to into the game.

"Now what?" Asks Fred.

"Give that to me." Replies Harry.

"No Harry. You watch for that snitch." Says Lizzy.

"But were behind even if I get it!" Harry says looking at Lizzy like she was crazy.

"I never said to catch it. Wait for my signal." Replies Lizzy.

"What signal?" Asks Harry confused.

"You'll know. Now, Fred can you keep an eye on those bludgers?" Asks Lizzy.

"Yes, and those bloody beaters." Replies Fred.

"Yes! Good. Now I'll handle the bat. We need to keep calm. You see an opening tell me I'll throw you the ball." Lizzy tells them making up sort of a plan.

"But that won't" Fred starts.

"Listen! It's that or lose! I'll do my best but I'm not that good! Harry whatever you do make sure Malfoy does not get that snitch!" Lizzy says.

"Yes I know" Replies Harry.

"Alright plan ready? Let's go!" Says Lizzy, and with that they return to the game.

"Their up and ready to go! Looks like Beckly has taken up beater! Whose chaser? Is there anyone as chaser? Well I must say I think they have made a big mistake. Flints got the ball, no, now Beckly has it she's going she going goal! I'm amazed! No! Kaleb has the ball! He's going! He's shooting and wow I don't believe it! Beckly came out of nowhere and saved the ball. She's going over to the goals, Malfoy's after the snitch! With Harry hot on his trail! Harry hits Malfoy with his broom.! That's got to be a first for Harry. Sorry Malfoy no luck today! Gryffindor just scored 20 points! Go Beckly!" Lee announces happy his teams coming back into the game.

Another 5 minutes go bye and unfortunately luck doesn't seem to be on Gryffindor side. Harry's hit and hit hard. He's goes out cold for the rest of the game. Bad luck for Lizzy and Fred.

"Time out!" Calls Lizzy.

"Fred what do we do?" Asks Lizzy.

"I don't know. We better for fit." Replies Fred.

"Sounds like a good idea." Says Flint.

"GO AWAY YOU SNAKISH FIEND! WE ARE HAVING A PRIVATE COMVERSATION!" Lizzy yells not to nicely at him.

"Wow I must say Beckly looks and sounds pretty pissed off. I think Slytherin might be in trouble!" Says Lee.

"Fred I got a new plan" Says Lizzy.

"I hope you do! We are losing!" rRplies Fred.

"Fred remember what I said! Stay calm." Says Lizzy.

"Look out!" Yells Fred as a bludger was hurled in their direction.

" Stupid flint I suppose he thought that was funny" Says a very pissed off Lizzy.

"That's it I can stand for some things but I can't stand no more. No more miss nice girl!" Replies Lizzy looking angrily of the Slytherins.

"What do you mean?" Asks a worried Fred. He did not like the look in her eyes.

"Fred what all can you play?" Asks Lizzy.

"I can play beater, and possibly chaser?" Replies a not so convinced Fred.

"How about keeper? Or seeker?" Asks a hopeful Lizzy.

"Sorry no luck their. Can't ever see that blimy ball. Also not good at guarding." Replies Fred.

"Well looks like I've got a workout! Okay here's the plan. I'll be chaser, beater, keeper, seeker, and watch out for any rule breakings." Lizzy states to her teammate, the only one left, Fred. (hey, Harry can't be the hero all the time! But don't worry he has his own turn to be glorious, as well as the rest of the gang.

"And me?" Asks Fred.

"You can play beater, chaser, and if you can at all play keeper." Replies Lizzy.

"Sounds like you've got a lot of jobs." Says Fred.

"Yep glad there's no classes tomorrow. If we win, no when we win, it will be so joyous." Says Lizzy.

"I highly doubt we'll win." Replies Fred.

"Have some faith!" Says Lizzy.

"I'll try." Replies Fred.

"No! No trying! This is beyond trying! This is it Fred! We must win! Please! This is my first game so far it seems you may lose me." Lizzy tells Fred in a scolding yet pleading voice.

"No! Okay I'll do my best." Says Fred. He really didn't want Lizzy off the team.

"Okay here we go!" Says Lizzy.

"The rest of the Gryffindor team is back! Without potter I don't see how they can win!" States a worried Lee. He wasn't the only one. The whole Gryffindor house was very worried.

"Give up now. You're only giving yourself more embarrassment." Says Flint.

"Shut up you worm!" Was Lizzy's reply to the request "Your about to be beat!" She says rather confident.

"I must say it has been 20 minutes and still no goals. Gryffindor is hanging in their by a, oh my! Kaleb has just touched Beckly's ("Don't you say it lee!" Was heard from McGonagall's direction.) butt." He finishes his statement quickly. " Ow that's got to hurt Beckly just got hit by a bludger, bet she wishes they forfeited now." Says Lee returning to the game.

"I call a foul! No body contact!" Lizzy yells in Snape's direction.

"Miss Beckly do you mind? I call the fouls." Replies Snape. He really did not like this girl.

"Well you're not doing a very good job." Says Lizzy with an attitude. Now she knew why Gryffindor's hated Snape.

"Foul on Weasley!" Says Snape.

"For what!" Yells Fred

"For being rude to the Slytherins. Looks like you're on your own Beckly." Replies Snape.

"You thinks you can helps your team by taking me last player off the field? you are sorely mistaken man." Lizzy says in her dad's mafia voice.

"Looks like after her little chat with prof. Snape she's looking a little ticked. Weasley's out for 15 minutes! Not good for Beckly! She's going against the whole Slytherin team!" Lee says horrified. His team was sure to lose now.

After 5 minutes I must say Lizzy was getting tired, but no way was a stupid team of cheaters going to beat her. So getting her last bit of energy she pushed herself passed her limits. Needless to say Snape was very impressed.

"Miss Beckly seems to have been able to tie the score, but this goes beyond my comprehension how. One person alone on a, Slytherins gets 10 more points. Kaleb got Beckly again. What is going on down there? It seems Beckly has had enough with Kaleb. Whoa! She just hit Kaleb up the side of the head with her bat!" Lee states. "Go Lizzy!" Lee cheers

"Lee one more comment like that and your off." Says McGonagall

" Yes McGonagall." Replies Lee.

"AND THAT'S FOR MY TEAMATES! YOU BLOODY CHEATER!" Yells Lizzy to the know unconscious kaleb.

"Looks like Kaleb is out!" Replies Lee.

Several minutes go by Lizzy getting many fouls, but not without getting out of them. We shall meet her on the most recent foul for hitting a Slytherin upside the head again.

"You shall not miss Beckly, I repeat myself again, hit a player square in the face with your bat." Says a very annoyed looking Snape.

"Well I must say you've missed many fouls on my team than." Replies Lizzy to the referee.

"I have done no such thing" Replies Snape.

"Yes you have! You let Slytherin get by with their tricks only because their your house. Open your eyes! Their not angels after all! And your suppose to be the referee! Start looking better, or stop being a referee." Lizzy says. She knows she shouldn't have said some of those things. But she was pissed at him, and his team.

"Fine I withdraw my foul" Snape says. Although it was reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Replies Lizzy and enters the game.

"Continue." Replies Snape.

"What? Why?" Asks Flint. He was the one that got hit.

"Please Flint. Continue the game." Says a very tired looking Snape. Never has a student argued with him. Even from his own house.

Many minutes go by. And Lizzy is once again tied to Slytherin. She has managed to nock some Slytherins off their brooms and out of the game. Now there are only four against her.

"Alright! Lizzy this is it. Your time. Not theirs yours. You must get that snitch!" Lizzy says to herself

"Looks like Beckly is having a hard time Fred just got in only to get out on account of a bludger! What a shame. Flint is on his way to the goal. Where's Beckly? Oh! There she is! The snitch! The snitch! Her only chance would be to get it before Flint made the goal. Oh no! The whole team besides Flint has gone after Lizzy! Look out Lizzy! Oh my I don't believe it!" Lee cries out. McGonagall and Lupin had to hold on to him. He was practically parallel to the ground. He was way to far over the field to be safe.

"Gryffindor wins." Says Snape in his normal non-emotional voice, although he had to admit he was quite surprised his house lost against one girl.

"Thank god!" Says Lizzy. And with that she rushes off to the hospital wing to see the rest of her teammates.

"Beckly's done it! I don't believe it! This has got to be the only time in Hogwarts history that this has happened! Congrats to Lizzy! And now my favorite part GRYFFINDOR WINSSS!" Cries Lee to the crowd.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Lizzy!" Sheered the Gryffindor house all through the night. after the game there was a big party in the Gryffindor common room. The rest of the team soon came and was very please that they had gotten Lizzy on the team. Not one Gryffindor regretted her getting on the team now.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress:_ Please read and review! What did you think? Coming soon the chapter on Halloween!


	8. Chapter 7

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: hey guy's! sorry it had taken me so long. I hope to add more chapters soon. Hope you like my newest one. Enjoy my readers!

_Chapter 7- Halloween American style._

It was a couple of days before the Halloween feast. Lizzy was getting excited she always loved Halloween. The only problem was that no one seemed to be getting ready. She talked about this to Hermione.

"Hermione? Why isn't anyone getting ready for Halloween?" Asks Lizzy.

"What do you mean?" Asks Hermione

"Well no ones getting their costumes ready. I haven't seem anyone carving a pumpkin. There's no decorations. Need I say more?" Asks a rather annoyed Lizzy.

"What? Oh! You mean celebrate Halloween the way muggles do." Says Hermione.

"Uh, yes? I guess. Wait muggle way?" Asks a very confused Lizzy.

"Yes the muggle way. All we do here is have a large feast. Mind you most of it's junk food." Replies Hermione.

"What? No costumes? Trick-or-Treating? Parties? Carving?" Asks a horrified Lizzy. Carving a pumpkin was always her favorite part. Taking out the slimy insides. Throwing them at her dad. Him throwing his at her. Them staring a pumpkin gut throwing fight. Her mom coming outside to yell at them for being childish. Telling them to clean up this mess. Yep that was Halloween.

"No. We just have a feast. Hagrid does carve pumpkins for the feast though." Says Hermione.

"When does he usually carve them?" Asks a hopeful Lizzy. All she wanted to do was carve and de-gut a large pumpkin.

"I don't know. The day before. Maybe? Why?" Asks Hermione. Her parents never celebrated Halloween the same way Lizzy described it.

"I need to carve a pumpkin!" Lizzy shouts running off to find Hagrid and ask him when he carved the pumpkins and if she could help.

Hagrid's Hut

"Hagrid?" Asks Lizzy.

"Yes? Who's dere?" Asks Hagrid.

"It's Lizzy." Was the reply.

"Ah Lizzy. Wha' can I do fur you?" Asks Hagrid.

"Well I was wondering if you needed help carving the pumpkins." Says Lizzy.

"No one's actually offered ter elp me before." Says Hagrid. "But if you really want to. You could elp me if you wish to."

"Yes! I'd love to. When do you want me here?" Asks Lizzy.

"The day before, after your classes of course." Replies Hagrid.

"Right. I'll be here." Says Lizzy and then she's gone to see if her friends want to help out as well.

Common Room

"Are you guy's sure you don't want to help?" Lizzy asks looking at her friends. She really wanted them to help her.

"I have no idea how you could think that that would be fun." Ron replies looking at his new friend.

"It's very fun. We all get to hang out. And you get to carve whatever you want on your pumpkin. Please help!" Lizzy pleads hoping her friends would at least try it out.

"We could give it a try." Harry says to Lizzy getting a look from Ron.

"Try! I don't even want to get near the thing." Ron says looking at Harry horrified.

"Alright Ron, you could just watch. But it's so much fun you'll end up doing your own by the end." Lizzy says knowing how fun it could be, especially when it's your first time.

It was the day that Lizzy was waiting for. Her energy was bouncing off the walls in every classroom she was in. Snape wasn't to pleased with this, but she wasn't breaking any rules so he couldn't punish her. Finally her last class came. It was herbology with the Hufflepuff's. She was standing next to Hermione and talking about what she was going to carve. Lizzy was successful in getting the twins and Lee excited about carving. They were all meeting outside of Hagrid's after this class. Finally the class was over and the group of four, (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lizzy.) including Neville headed for Hagrid's.

Hagrid's Hut

"Ello guy's. I see Lizzy's rounded up a large group. Got bout eight. Alright each of ya pick a pumpkin and wait for everyone else." Hagrid says and everyone goes to a pumpkin. Lizzy picked on right next to Fred.

"Ready guy's?" Lizzy asks looking around. She had convinced Ron to try it and he was next to Harry.

"Al righ'. Each of yer ge's one of dese." Handing everyone a large shovel. (They are giant pumpkins remember?) "I've already cut ther tops off fur ya. So all you need to do is clean them out." Hagrid says and goes over to some pumpkins to start cleaning them out.

It took them about two hours to clean them out properly. Lizzy was having fun. She had even helped some others clean theirs out. Finally they were able to be able to carve them. Unfortunately it was to late and they had to go to dinner.

"Bye Hagrid!" Everyone called as they headed for the school.

"Bye! See ya tomorrow." Hagrid replies putting the tops back on the pumpkins.

Great Hall

"That was so much fun!" Lizzy says sitting down for dinner.

"Yah. I'm glad you talked us into going." Hermione replies getting some food.

"I can't wait to carve them tomorrow." Lizzy says getting some food of her own. "We just have to go through another boring day of classes first." Lizzy continues.

Once everyone had finished dinner they all headed to their common rooms. There they talked about what they were each going to carve.

Gryffindor Common Room

"I'm going to make mine happy." Neville says.

"Mine's going to have vampire teeth." Fred and George says.

"Great, mine's going to be a surprise." Lizzy says to everyone.

"Why?" Asks Lee.

"Because, not everyone has to make a face. Mine's going to be a picture." Lizzy replies.

"What kind of picture?" Asks Fred looking at her.

"Ah, that's the surprise. Now, I'm not an early person so I'm heading for bed." Lizzy replies getting up and going to the fifth year girl dorm.

The next day was one of Lizzy's favorite days of the year. It was Halloween day and all of the houses were ready for it. None of the teachers in Lizzy's old school would dare to give homework on Halloween. This was most likely because none of the students had their heads in school. But here it was different. They piled it high! Lizzy was happy that they had gotten to get to Hagrid's before lunch to finish their pumpkins.

Hermione had done a face with triangle eyes and a toothless smile. Harry had made a face with moons for the eyes and a smile with some teeth here and there. The twins had both made a face with vampire teeth in their smile and their eyes looked catlike. Neville had made a happy looking face with circle eyes and a wide grin. Ron had made one with an evil grin and slits for eyes, they looked like a snakes. (I think we all know who he made.) Lee made one like Lizzy's. He carved the Gryffindor emblem. Lizzy had decided to do all of her friends and they were all under a half moon starry night.

It was during the feast that Lizzy had the most fun. She couldn't believe the teachers would let the students eat so much candy. Weren't they afraid of sugar high's? Lizzy only ate what she felt was good enough. Then, they had to head to the common room to start their homework. So in the common room after the feast Lizzy sat down and started doing her homework with Hermione. Lizzy was happy that they got done quickly. After their homework was done they watched as Hagrid extinguished the pumpkins and went to bed. Lizzy was ready for the next day, or was she?

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


	9. Chapter 8

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: hey guy's! I hope to add more chapters soon. Hope you like my newest one. Enjoy my readers!

_Chapter 8- The Crush!_

Lizzy was on her way to lunch when that jerk Malfoy and his goons came up to her. It has been several weeks since the team was beaten by Lizzy herself. Malfoy as usual says rude things to her, though she pays him little attention, but today he just wouldn't leave her alone. Ron soon came to her aid. Though she was no damsel in distress she was glad for the help.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss perfect." Malfoy says to Lizzy.

"Leave me alone." Lizzy says and walks by him.

"You know, I could easily spell you." Malfoy sneers to her.

"Just try Malfoy." Ron says coming over.

"Weasley. I don't have time for petty games." Malfoy replies and leaves with his goons.

"Thanks Ron." Lizzy says to Ron as Malfoy left.

"No problem. Malfoy's always was, and always will be a slim ball." Replied Ron

For the rest of the day everything went by smoothly up until the last period, which by the way is her favorite class, DADA with her favorite professor, Lupin.

"What's this?" Asked Lizzy when she found a very odd looking note. It goes on to say that Lizzy has the fairest skin, the most gorgeous eyes; you know the whole lovey dovey stuff. It was signed secret admirer.

/Hm, I wonder who it could be/ Lizzy thinks to herself of all the possibilities, none come to mind at the moment. She couldn't see anyone liking her.

After the lesson the four go to the common room. For those of you who didn't know the four people being Harry, Hermione, Ron, and lastly Lizzy. Lizzy tells Hermione about the letter. Hermione gets all girly over it and they soon start to investigate who it's from.

"Now we need a plan" Says Lizzy

"This isn't a game Lizzy." Hermione says looking at her friend.

"I know! I mean a plan of attack on this mystery person." Lizzy replies with mischief in her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Now there are some possible suspects." Hermione replies going into her 'intelligent mode.'

"Who?" Asks Lizzy curious.

"I don't know yet." Hermione replies truthfully.

"And they say you're the smart one. Well let's narrow it down some. Who did we have that class with?" Asks Lizzy getting into her detective mode.

"The Slytherin's." Hermione replies with disgust.

"No one their. So it must be a Gryffindor. But who could it be?" Asks Lizzy pondering it.

"No idea. Well guess we know where to start." Hermione replies. Both had gone to their dorm and were now ready for bed.

And so the girls started to look at the possibilities for the house. Going through every boy in their grade.

"Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, what about Fred, George? Sam?" Asks Hermione getting answers from Lizzy after each name.

"No, No, definitely not! no ,no, no, no, I tire of this we'll find out sometime." Lizzy replies trying to figure it out. "Wait, why would you say Fred and George?" Lizzy asks Hermione.

"Yah I guess your right. And for your other question I was just wondering. They seem to have a crush on you." Hermione replies getting into her bed. She soon turned out the lights and they both went to sleep.

Weeks go by and still they had no idea who the admirer was. The quidditch match came for Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Slytherin's won by 150- 20. Bad scores if you ask me.

"What will we do?" Says a very down Ron.

"What do you mean?" Asks a confused Harry.

"Slytherin's beat Hufflepuff!" Ron replies looking at him.

"And the problem Ron?" Asks Hermione watching him and talking to Lizzy.

"Honestly! What's wrong?" Lizzy asks looking over at Ron.

"That's it, Lizzy! There's no problem! With you on our team we can't lose." Ron says triumphantly looking at Lizzy.

"Ron listen to you! You make her sound like your secret weapon." Says Hermione scolding Ron.

"That's okay Hermione. I likes being a secret weapon of war." Answers Lizzy pretending to have an evil, satanic look in her eye.

"Ha, ha, ha," They all laugh at Lizzy's attitude towards the Slytherin's.

"Now we still have a little problem Lizzy." Hermione says bringing up Lizzy's admirer.

"Oh yes. Well I've given up on that. Who cares? I haven't gotten any more so they must have moved on." Replies Lizzy. She was over the guy. She never met him, so why should she care?

"Well you sound pleased." Hermione says noticing her attitude.

"I am. Nothing to worry about. Except that." Lizzy says while looking over across the field. Coming over to them was Malfoy and his gang.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potter and his groupies." Malfoy sneers at them.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry replies trying to get rid of him.

"Oh I'm so scared! And I see you have a new girl friend." Malfoy continues looking at Lizzy.

"Leave us alone you sexist…." Lizzy starts to insult Malfoy when McGonagall comes over.

"Don't you dare say it Ms. Beckly." Says prof. MeGonagall.

"Professor! I..." Lizzy begins but is once again interrupted.

"No excuses. I've heard those comebacks of yours and I must say they are terrible." McGonagall says looking horrified as she finished this statement.

"Not if you use them properly." Mumbles Lizzy to herself.

"What was that?" McGonagall asks sternly eyeing Lizzy.

"I said not if there ever used professor." Lizzy answers McGonagall smiling innocently.

"Very well. Oh, and Ms. Beckly get this pet of yours in line. I caught him in the kitchens" McGonagall says handing over Lucifer. He was soon out of her hands and once again wondering the school grounds.

"Yes professor." Lizzy replies taking Lucifer.

"Oh and Malfoy I do believe prof. Snape is looking for you." McGonagall replies looking at Malfoy.

"Yes professor." After McGonagall leaves Malfoy turns to them and says "When we meet again, and we shall, we will finish this." And with that he leaves.

"That is the most 'charming' boy I must say I have ever met." Answers Lizzy sarcastically watching him leave.

"Yes, I suppose you get use to him." Harry replies as they head to Hagrid's.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


	10. Chapter 9

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: hey guy's! I hope to add more chapters soon. Hope you like my newest one. Enjoy my readers! Sorry it's taken so long to update. This one's a little short, sorry. I hope the next one is longer.

_CHAPTER 9- THE FIGHT_

In the next few weeks it seemed that Malfoy forgot about Harry and his friends, that is all except his new one. Lizzy was calmly walking to dinner when Malfoy decided it would be funny to hit her with a spell he just learned. Needless to say Neville got in the way. Lizzy felt really bad about that, and at the same time angry at Malfoy.

"I can't believe that guy! Someone needs to take down his ego a BIG notch." Lizzy says getting Neville un-cursed. The only teacher in the hall at the moment was Hagrid. The other teachers seemed to be in an important meeting. (I wonder what it's about? Hmmm?)

"Why don't you do it than Lizzy?" Asks Harry eyeing Malfoy. He looked like he was up to something, and Malfoy was never up to something good.

"Because he hasn't really done anything to me yet" Lizzy replies calmly sitting down next to Hermione, and across from the boys.

"Hey Potter how's you new girlfriend doing?" Asks Malfoy from the Slytherin table.

"Shut up." Replies Harry getting some food.

"See that didn't bother me." Says Lizzy looking at Harry ignoring Malfoy. This got Malfoy ticked off.

"Hey Potter is the new girl, what was it? Frizzy? any good with spells? Or is she a book worm like Granger?" Malfoy continues getting Lizzy angry. And you don't want to get Lizzy angry.

"All right that's it no one insults my friends." Lizzy says standing up, she was also angry about the hair comment. Nature's rule #1- Never insult a girl's hair. While at the same time from the other side of the table Harry and Ron said…

"Shut up Malfoy before you get it!" Was Harry getting out his wand.

"I'll blow your brains out!" Was Ron getting his out as well. (new wand too!)

"My, my tempers. Well I guess we know she's a real treat. So, who's is she?" (har, har, har Malfoy.) Malfoy says and asks giving a smirk to Lizzy and her friends.

"Ok. That's it. Malfoy! Take that back!" Yells Harry to the Slytherin table.

"Hmmmm. No." Malfoy replies. He then begins to laugh with the other Slytherin's.

"Expelearumus!" Yells both Harry and Lizzy hitting Malfoy dead in the face. (Which is pretty good aim from the other side of the room.)

I must say this caused a large fight to break out. Lets see how it's going shall we?

Lizzy hit Flint flinging him into the wall. She was finally getting back at him for the quidditch game. Harry and Ron hit Malfoy giving him pink hair and boils on his face and hands. Hermione hit Patricia giving her cat ears and a tail. Collins in the background taking pictures like a maniac. Hagrid's trying to stop the fighting but ends up getting spelled by some Slytherin's. He ends up taking points getting them angry. Ginny's in a fight with another fourth year. Lizzy's gone over to help Hermione with Patricia. Patricia sees her and gets mad. She then switches her attention from Hermione to Lizzy.

"I'll kill you!" She yells to Lizzy.

"Lizzy look out!" Hermione yells seeing Patricia's spell.

Soon many kids stop to see Patricia and Lizzy fight. Patricia's attacking Lizzy. Lizzy's trying to figure out why she's trying to kill her, and trying not to get hit with the spells. Some of them could do some serious damage. Soon the teachers come back from their meeting and see the fighting. They are all angry at the students, and want to find out how this happened. All of the students in the fight are in deep trouble. Most seeing the teachers stop.

"STOP!" Yells Dumbledore to the hall.

Everyone quickly stopped. Lizzy did stop, but did Patricia? Nope. And unfortunately for Lizzy, she was hit with a paralyzation spell. Patricia got in trouble while Lizzy was taken to the hospital wing do become de-paralyzed. Everyone was then sent to their houses. The prefects were told to make sure no other fights happened. There was also another fight about to happen. In the Slytherin common room.

"Patricia what were you thinking?" Asks Malfoy quit angry with her.

"I was thinking of killing that witch! She has a spell cast over you Malfoy." Patricia replies angry that Malfoy would be against her.

"Oh? And what spell is that?" Malfoy asks calmly looking at Patricia.

"The one in which you have fallen for her." Patricia replies sadly to Malfoy. "Until she came I was the one you liked!" Patricia practically yells to Malfoy.

"Things change Patricia. Why would I have you when I can have her?" Malfoy asks looking at her.

"What's so great about her?" Patricia asks hating Lizzy more and more.

"She's beautiful, charming and is an awesome quidditch player." Malfoy replies to Patricia.

"But she kicked us like we were nothing at our last match!" Patricia says thinking Malfoy had been hit one to many times with spells.

"Yes, but think of what it would be like to have her in our house?" Malfoy asks her.

"What do you mean? She's a Gryffindor! You can't change houses!" Patricia yells watching Malfoy.

"Yes, but she's in the same house as Potter. Now if she gets on our side." Malfoy starts trying to get Patricia to understand.

"And if she doesn't will you come back?" Patricia asks hopeful.

"Patricia you and I are over. She'll have no choice but to love me. No one can ignore Malfoy for long." Malfoy says not sad for a minute. (a little full of yourself eh, Malfoy?)

"But she's potters friend!" Patricia continues.

"That, my dear doesn't matter." Malfoy says thinking he could easily win Lizzy's heart.

After that statement professor Snape came in to yell at all of the Slytherin's who were in the fight.

"I had no choice but to take 30 points from my own house. Patricia because of what you did to Ms. Beckly you will receive a detention for however many days she stay's in the hospital wing." Snape says looking at his house. This new Gryffindor was getting on his last nerves.

Needless to say Lizzy only stayed in there for two days. So Patricia got off easy.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: Please read and review!


End file.
